A complete exercise routine incorporates both upper body and lower body exercises, and dip machines allow users to perform both types without relying on complex mechanisms or weights. Dip exercises performed on a dip machine are an excellent way to strengthen the muscles of the upper body, by working not only the triceps, but the muscles of the forearms, shoulders, chest, and lower back as well. Dip machines also allow users to perform hanging leg lifts which strengthen the muscles of the entire abdominal area.
There are many types of dip machines available for both home and gym use, which generally provide a pair of bars or hand grips which allow users to perform dips and other exercises in a suspended or hanging position. Many dip machines require large stabilizing measures, such as legs, bars, bases, and other structures for supporting the weight of dip machine users and ensuring that the dip machines remain upright, often rendering these devices unsuitable for residential use when space within the home is scarce.
Some examples of exercise devices found in the prior art seek to address the problem of space through devices which rely on door frames to support the weight of the user. Certain prior art exercise devices are designed to be suspended from the top of door frames, but have the disadvantage of causing injury if parts of the door frame should fail under stress while the user is performing a workout. Furthermore, these devices cannot be used in doorways which lack the required frame elements. Other exercise devices designed to operate within doorways are often complex, bulky, and cumbersome, negating the space saving advantage which door frame devices have over free-standing dip machines.
Therefore, there is a need for an exercise device that is compact as well as stable, which addresses the disadvantages of both the free-standing and door frame devices found in the prior art.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.